Yuki-Onna
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Alguna vez la tuve en mi vída,después de la separación tras la boda fallida,nuestras vidas a parte maduraron,yo me hice Agente Especial de Nerima,división de Artistas Marciales.Ella, bueno, le llaman delincuente.¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki-Onna**

Alguna vez la tuve en mi vída,

después de la separación tras la boda fallida,

nuestras vidas a parte maduraron,

yo me hice Agente Especial de Nerima,

división de Artistas Marciales.

Ella, bueno, le llaman delincuente.

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Es un Ranma/Akane.**

Prólogo y Argumento.

Le dicen Yuki- Onna, en una clara alegoría a la leyenda japonesa para contar a los críos y causarles pavor en los pueblos cercanos a las montañas de nieve, de la mujer de hielo que se traga las almas.

Tenía fama de infame, numerosos delitos se le sospechaban:

Narcotráfico,

Trata de personas,

Lavado de dinero,

Negocios con Armas Nucleares,

Fraude,

Terrorismo,

Delincuencia Organizada. Etc.

Estaba seguro de que todo lo había detonado el asesinato de Kasumi.

Había sido en el mercado local de Rusenkawa, un dia tranquilo donde la mayor de las Tendo realizaba las compras regulares, estaba lleno de personas que con bullicio y alegría hacían sus compras, murió de tres cobardes disparos en la espalda, fue una confusión en una de las peleas callejeras del Hampa Japonesa, cada vez mas recurrentes en la ciudad. En la Nación, un problema al que ya no le podemos voltear la cara.

Para ese entonces papa y yo nos habíamos mudado a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Nerima, daba clases en algunos Dojos y entre esos cheques y lo que ganaba en los torneos de artes marciales de los pueblos vecinos vivíamos de forma decente.

Cologne se llevo a Shampoo a China junto con Moouse, dicen que la pelimorada acepto porque estaba embarazada. Bueno, mío no era el crio, yo jamás me acosté con ella.

Yo a veces, solo a veces, me refugiaba con Ukyo, lo admito, lo habíamos intentado, pero al final no funciono. Ahora, eramos amigos. Aunque sabia que ella aun me amaba.

Ryoga, estaba seguro de que el _cerdo_ estaba con Akane. A el si no lo aparto de su lado, me pregunte si ya le habría revelado su secreto.

 _Lo dudo._ Pensé maliciosamente sonriendo, pensando que eso les traería problemas.

Papa trabajaba para Tofu.

Tras la trágica muerte de Kasumi, Akane endureció su corazón, Nabiki se casó con Kuno buscando la protección de la fortuna familiar y se mudaron a la Mansión Tatewaki, el señor Tendo falleció poco después de Kasumi por la tristeza. Aun veía a Nabiki y a Kuno, incluso a Kodachi pero ninguno me hablaba de Akane, ni yo me atrevía a preguntar.

Cuando Akane juro venganza justo en el funeral, le crei, todos lo hicimos por supuesto, no me dejo acercarme, no podía abrazarla, Ryoga se mantenía a su lado, ¨Como amigo¨.

Ella despues, fue implacable, se infiltro en el Hampa, hasta que se hizo como ellos y ahora era la peor de todas. O eso decían las noticias, No nos habíamos visto desde el entierro. Ya nunca estaba en casa, me evitaba. La casa Tendo se puso en renta y ella a veces vivía en la Mansión Tatewaki con su hermana.

La vida de todos siguió cambiando, meses después…

Ahora estaba mi jefe, el también traumado Tofu, que en cólera abandono la medicina, dejando a papa encargado de su madre y el aseo del lugar que ahora también rentaba como consultorio a otro médico, inicio carrera militar y ahora era mi superior, por edad y rango administrativo. Su carácter había cambiado. Como Akane, se había vuelto duro e implacable en la Fuerza Policial. habia llegado lejos con su entereza y fuerza ahora controlaba tres divisiones: la Policía Militarizada (Kempeitai) y de la Armada Imperial Japonesa (Tokeitai) y mi division: Tokko.

Yo decidí unirme a las Fuerza policiales cuando solicitaron artistas marciales, una división especial, . La Special Higher Police (Tokko) la paga era buena y también lo hice por Kasumi.

Ese día en la Junta de división, Tofu estaba de mal humor. Sasuke se había unido tambien y era mi compañero, ahora tambien amigo.

El tema principal de la Reunión: Akane Tendo.

Su foto apareció en el proyector, habían mandado detectives a seguirla, eran malas fotografías, pero ella se veía regia. Su cabello ahora largo y esas gafas oscuras no ocultaban su innegable belleza.

Recordé que aun tenia en mi comoda, fotos que rescate de las que Kuno le compraba a Nabiki.

-Siempre estaré marcado por Kasumi pero precisamente por su muerte, no quiero que haya más Hampa en Japón, Akane debe ser detenida. Se le atribuyen crímenes terribles.-

Hice una mueca, la verdad dudaba que Akane fuera así, su corazón era bueno.

Hizo su reporte mientras exhibia las fotografias:

 _Akane Tendo Hiroki, Japonesa de Nacimiento de 28 años, Especialista en Artes Marciales Tradicionales, Empresaria, Billonaria._

 _Fuerte, Inteligente, Calculadora, y sobre todo de las mujeres las envidiadas y temidas por donde quiera que vaya._

 _Se presume que la Srita. Akane Tendo Hiroki, ha sido de las principales protagonistas en el marcado negro de armas,_

 _trafico de materiales nucleares y demas delitos. Temida por la mafia Italiana y alemana, logra su propósito y desparece_

 _a quien se interponga en su camino sin ensuciarse las manos. Es la Playgirl de la mafia, le gustan los hombres, en especial los que_

 _aparecen en portadas de revistas deportivas, atletas famosos, los autos de lujo, viajar y conquistar. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere sin_

 _ayuda de nadie en concreto. Las grandes empresas que ha logrado al rededor del mundo lo demuestran, de tan solo 28 años es propietaria de un sin fin de ¨Mascaras¨_

 _con las que se limpian sus billones cada dia._

 _Ella sigue tomando su champagne favorita en las calles japonesas, no hay pista de lo que se le acusa y se le teme. Es una mujer que limpia cada paso que da, pero eso se acabara pronto..._

-Nosotros nos encargaremos en una división secreta.-

Arrugue el ceño.

-Esa no es parte de mi división- dije cortante.

-Ahora lo es, eres el mejor de tu área - _Sonreí arrogante, si eso era verdad_.-Así que te irás de infiltrado al hampa hasta que te ganes su confianza y logres detenerla.-

-No lo tragarán – dije convencido.

-Eres el mejor ¿No Saotome? Pruébalo, y captúrala, incitala y rindela ante su única debilidad: Tu.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Y** U **K** I **\- O** N **A**

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV)**

.

 _En el capítulo Anterior:_

 _Tofu, en la sala de reuniones de La Special Higher Police (Tokko), nos daba su resumen del caso a asignar:_

 _Le dicen Yuki- Onna, en una clara alegoría a la leyenda japonesa para contar a los críos y causarles pavor en los pueblos cercanos a las montañas de nieve, de la mujer de hielo que se traga las almas_

 _Akane Tendo Hiroki, Japonesa de Nacimiento de 28 años, Especialista en Artes Marciales Tradicionales, Empresaria, Billonaria._

 _Fuerte, Inteligente, Calculadora, y sobre todo de las mujeres las envidiadas y temidas por donde quiera que vaya._

 _Se presume que la Srita. Akane Tendo Hiroki, ha sido de las principales protagonistas en el marcado negro de armas,_

 _trafico de materiales nucleares y demas delitos. Temida por la mafia Italiana y alemana, logra su propósito y desparece_

 _a quien se interponga en su camino sin ensuciarse las manos. Es la Playgirl de la mafia, le gustan los hombres, en especial los que_

 _aparecen en portadas de revistas deportivas, atletas famosos, los autos de lujo, viajar y conquistar. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere sin_

 _ayuda de nadie en concreto. Las grandes empresas que ha logrado al rededor del mundo lo demuestran, de tan solo 28 años es propietaria de un sin fin de ¨Mascaras¨_

 _con las que se limpian sus billones cada dia._

 _Ella sigue tomando su champagne favorita en las calles japonesas, no hay pista de lo que se le acusa y se le teme. Es una mujer que limpia cada paso que da, pero eso se acabara pronto..._

-Nosotros nos encargaremos en una división secreta.- repitio monocorde Tofu.

Arrugue el ceño.

-Esa no es parte de mi división- dije cortante.

-Ahora lo es, eres el mejor de tu área - _Sonreí arrogante, si eso era verdad_.-Así que te irás de infiltrado al hampa hasta que te ganes su confianza y logres detenerla.-

-No lo tragarán – dije convencido.

-Eres el mejor ¿No Agente Saotome? Pruébalo, y captúrala, incítala y ríndela ante su única debilidad: Tu.-

.

CAPITULO DOS.

Solté una carcajada sin humor.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que me golpeo?, ¿Como nunca me busco para obtener un beso? ¡Vaya!, pero que mala memoria, yo no le llamaria a lo que fue nuestra relacion algo como que caerá rendida a mis pies o que soy su debilidad. Es mas...- choque mis dientes en fastidio. -Tal vez debas ir tu Takaidesu より高いです (*Jefe) ,solias ser su amor platonico.-

No pude reprimir los recuerdos de cuando en mi batalla inexperta con Ryoga le cortamos el cabello y ella lloro amargamente porque lo mantenía largo para agradar al Doctor Tofu, que le gustaban las mujeres como Kasumi, de cabello largo. El horrible apreton en mi pecho que senti entonces, ahora lo siento de nuevo, y por unos instantes, le tengo menos aprecio a mi superior Hyanseung Tofu.

El se queda de piedra unos momentos, no pierde su figura autoritaria poo supuesto, pero en sus ojos algo brilla con ¿Dolor?, se que en el fondo tambien cree en la inocencia de Akane, pero no puede decirlo.

Primero esta el deber.

Primero esta Japon.

-No te estoy preguntando Agente Saotome.- me dice ceñudo. -Eres la mejor opción que tenemos y vas a hacerlo. Tu división, la Tokko es secreta, así que vas a presentarte a una oferta de trabajo que solicita Especialistas en Artes Marciales para uno de sus Clubs Nocturnos.

-¿Y para que demonios quieren Especialistas en Artes Marciales en Clubs Nocturnos?- le pregunto aun muy molesto con el inexplicablemente.

\- Dan exhibiciones entre fuego y danzas. Mientras los consumidores beben y bailan.- Dijo Tofu simplemente, el brillo de sus gafas ocultando sus ojos.

Me ruborice inmediatamente en cólera.

-¡Yo no me rebajare de ese modo!- Le dijo estrellando mi puño en la mesa de madera. Sobresaltando a Sasuke que es el único que esta junto a mi ademas de los superiores.

-¡Hiciste un juramento al ingresar a la Tokko, ahora eres un Agente y harás lo que se te ordene hijo!- Me grita de vuelta Tofu colérico.

Apelo a mi honor.

Maldición.

-Viviras en un apartamento cercano al Club, que se llama "Kuro Neko" (*Gato Negro) Sasuke trabajara tambien ahi, tambien estan solicitando Bar Tenders.

Escucho al ahora tambien Agente Sasuke a mi lado resoplar indignado. Pero no dice nada mas.

-Alistense. Nos vamos en dos horas hacia su apartamento, no pueden llevar micrófonos ni armas, nuestra comunicación sera críptica, en lugares públicos y cuando la agencia los busque por información, o ustedes a nosotros con datos relevantes. Bien agentes, concentrense, ¿Que buscamos? una confesión de la Yuki -Ona o pruebas contundentes en su contra.

Cierro los ojos.

.

Salgo de la agencia y voy a mi departamento real donde me encuentro a Ukyo dentro, ha aseado y llevado comida, aun tiene la llave. No he tenido corazón para pedirla ni ella el recato de devolverla.

-Saldre en una Misión Confidencial.- le digo después de saludarla, quitarme la playera y abrir el refrigerador buscando agua fría.

Ella ve mi mal humor y me mira preocupada. Se acerca a mi y me acaricia el rostro. Casi no soporto sus gestos de amor. No puedo evitar alejarme a pesar de su rostro de dolor.

-¿Confidencial hasta para mi?- me reta.

-Si.- Digo quedamente. Mientras apuro a mi maleta cosas al azar.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad, Ranma?.- _Si, hasta el cansancio, pienso para mi mismo._

-Ukyo...- Le digo cansado del tema.

-¿Sabes?, vi en una revista de espectáculos que Akane esta saliendo con ese deportista isleño que se hizo modelo...un tal Shinnosuke Tahi.-

Siento un ardor en el pecho. Ella continua: -Se dicen cosas tan horribles de ella, ya lo vez, finalmente ahora es mas rica que Nabiki y Kuno juntos. Es extraño, tal vez es cierto.-

-Tal vez.- digo sin pensar, masajeando mis sienes, haciendo mi maleta. Se que ukyo no lo dice a propósito, se que jamas me lastimaria.

\- Debes hacer tu vida Ranma, ya estas en edad, todos nuestros amigos lo han hecho, han madurado, Tal vez si lo intentamos de nuevo...- Sus ojos chocolate brillan enormes.

-No.- Digo firme.

Ella se lanza a besarme, estrella sus labios contra los míos y tengo que alejarla. Huele a mujer de casa, mujer dispuesta, mujer enamorada -Basta. Eres mejor que esto.- le digo rudamente.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Mierda.

-Debo irme- Le digo rápidamente, tomando mi maleta vieja. -Cuida a papa.- Le digo aun muy cinico.

Ella asiente y me ve marcharme.

.

Tofu recoge mi móvil anterior y me da otro interceptado por la agencia.

El departamento es pequeño y horrible.

Esta en suburbios de clase media sin diversión. Me gustan las zonas populares llenas de bullicio y música.

Sasuke ha llegado y me mira sonriente. Entra a su habitación sin mucho ruido, y sale a conocer el vecindario mientras yo checo nuevamente la carpeta que Tofu nos entrego.

Demonios.

Contemplo fotografías que le han tomado a la Yuki-Ona investigadores privados en varias partes del mundo, veamos:

Foto 1. Akane en grecia, en una playa caminando sobre la arena, trae un bikini diminuto, enormes gafas oscuras y lleva de la mano a un deportista que conozco bien. Gano los ultimos torneos de Artes Marciales en China: Taro. Grecia es el epicentro de la trata de personas.

Foto 2. Akane en Nueva York en un lujoso abrigo de piel saliendo de un hotel Hilton subiendo a un Ferrari Negro. En ese mes cayo la bolsa de Japon 3%, pero sus empresas no se vieron afectadas.

Foto 3. Akane en Rusia hospedada cerca de la cumbre de las Naciones Unidas celebrada allí, toma cafe casual y minutos después una bomba detono la reunion.

¿Porque diablos tiene que verse tan bien?

Respiro intentando calmarme.

Es inútil, aparto las fotografías.

Soy un maldito Agente de la Tokko. Soy un Profesional. Y puedo hacer esto.

Nos pasan la dirección del club "Kuro Neko" y Sasuke y yo en ropa casual nos dirigimos hacia el lujoso Club Nocturno.

Un gato enorme de grandes ojos verdes brillantes es la decoración exterior. Es aun por la tarde asi que no hay clientes. Vemos una larga fila que viene de la puerta secundaria para empleados justo a un lado de la parte principal. Todos los que aplicaran para los puestos vacantes.

Coloco mis manos en mi cabeza en mi típico gesto casual.

Mi corazón martillea enloquecido.

¿Ella hará la entrevista de trabajo? Lo dudo, es muy importante ahora...pero algo en mi alberga la esperanza.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

LauraMalfoyCullen : GRACIAS LINDA, POR ESCRIBIR, TE GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO?

rosefe-123 : HOLA, GRACIAS LINDA, TE GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO?

Guest : HOLI, GRACIAS CARIÑO, TE GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO?

Esmeralda Saotom HOLA! GRACIAS! SE VERA MAS ADELANTE!

paulayjoaqui HOLA! GRACIAS! SE VERA MAS ADELANTE!

aramos082 HOLA! GRACIAS!

Paoh HOLA! GRACIAS! JUSTO EL EFECTO QUE QUERIA CAUSAR!

Guest HI! WELL YOU KNOW RANMA IS SUCH A PLAYBOY, A MEAN ONE, WE WILL SEE IN NEXT CHAPTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Y** U **K** I **\- O** N **A**

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV)**

.

 _En el capítulo Anterior:_

 _Contemplo fotografías que le han tomado a la Yuki-Ona investigadores privados en varias partes del mundo, veamos:_

 _Foto 1. Akane en grecia, en una playa caminando sobre la arena, trae un bikini diminuto, enormes gafas oscuras y lleva de la mano a un deportista que conozco bien. Gano los ultimos torneos de Artes Marciales en China: Taro. Grecia es el epicentro de la trata de personas._

 _Foto 2. Akane en Nueva York en un lujoso abrigo de piel saliendo de un hotel Hilton subiendo a un Ferrari Negro. En ese mes cayo la bolsa de Japon 3%, pero sus empresas no se vieron afectadas._

 _Foto 3. Akane en Rusia hospedada cerca de la cumbre de las Naciones Unidas celebrada allí, toma café casual y minutos después una bomba detono la reunión._

 _¿Porque diablos tiene que verse tan bien?_

 _Respiro intentando calmarme._

 _Es inútil, aparto las fotografías._

 _Soy un maldito Agente de la Tokko. Soy un Profesional. Y puedo hacer esto._

 _Nos pasan la dirección del club "Kuro Neko" y Sasuke y yo en ropa casual nos dirigimos hacia el lujoso Club Nocturno._

 _Un gato enorme de grandes ojos verdes brillantes es la decoración exterior. Es aun por la tarde asi que no hay clientes. Vemos una larga fila que viene de la puerta secundaria para empleados justo a un lado de la parte principal. Todos los que aplicaran para los puestos vacantes._

 _Coloco mis manos en mi cabeza en mi típico gesto casual._

 _Mi corazón martillea enloquecido._

 _¿Ella hará la entrevista de trabajo? Lo dudo, es muy importante ahora...pero algo en mi alberga la esperanza._

 _._

 **CAPITULO**

 **TRES**

Mientras espero en la fila, cierro los ojos y los recuerdos me traicionan casi llenándome los ojos de lágrimas, las contengo con facilidad sin embargo, si pudiera ver al Señor Tendo y decirle que lo lamento, que lamento no haberme casado con Akane como debi, que lamento haber desaparecido de la vida de su hija como lo hice.

Me atormenta pensar que Akane no se hubiera convertido en la Yuki-Onna si yo hubiera estado cerca, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irme.

La última boda fallida fue suficiente.

Me faltaba coraje, valor, siempre he sido el mejor, pero ella siempre fue mi debilidad, en el fondo no era lo suficientemente hombre hasta liberarme de mi maldición y estar completo para ella.

¡Cuánto me costó ese viaje a China!, Akane y Nabiki hicieron vidas que jamás hubiese creído para ellas. Y resulto que el remedo de peleador Tatewaki, aquel que nunca pudo ganarme una batalla, desposo a una de sus hijas y le abrió su casa a Akane en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

Cuando, yo, no estuve para ella.

Cuanto lo lamento Señor Tendo. Usted siempre será, el padre de la Akane que ame. Y les falle a ambos.

-Deja de vivir en el pasado- Me interrumpe Sasuke.

Ha visto seguro mi rostro de congoja.

-Lo intentare- le digo mientras intento una sonrisa que no me sale del todo.

Finalmente la fila avanza, y un tipo alto y obeso, con gafas de sol a pesar de que no hay ni remedo de sol nos recibe.

-Siganme.- nos dice con voz ronca.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo, a esta hora, el club esta vacío. Llegamos a la barra y una chica pequña de nombre Anikyo nos recibe, esta tatuada y lleva el pelo rubio, Sasuke la devora con la mirada y yo sonrió. El Agente Sasuke Follador, ella se presenta y le dice que evaluara sus habilidades de Bartender, casi exploto en burlas. El pobre tipo ha tenido que aprender en un par de días ha hacer cocteles cursis.

 _Suerte con eso Sasuke_ , pienso en mi cabeza.

-Usted venga por aquí- me dice el guardia, me llamo Mysako San, soy el encargado del Bar. –Su audición para exhibición de Artes Marciales la vera personalmente la Srita. Tendo-

Oh Mierda.

-¿Ella es mi Jefa?- le suelto a bocajarro sin siquiera pensarlo.

Mysako San se ríe, - Es la dueña, ella es Jefe de todos-

\- Por supuesto. - Le digo como idiota, llegamos a una sala amplia y sin muebles, apenas iluminada.

\- Le pondré música para acompañar su exhibición de Artes Marciales, debe estar con el torso desnudo y una loción brillante que hará que llame más la atención a la clientela.-

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa de indignacion, me parece repulsivo e insultante, pero recuerdo mi juramento a la TOKKO y me callo. Dejo caer mi camisa casual y Playera Interior, tomo la botella de la costosa loción, y me la pongo rápidamente por el torso y los brazos. Hace que mi piel brille y resalte.

\- ¿Que tipo de Música quiere para su exhibición?-

\- ¿Ah? - le respondo distraído. Estúpidamente nervioso por pensar que Akane llegara. - Lo que sea-

Cuando me doy cuenta de que al fondo de la sala hay un enorme vidrio negro, se usa de ese vidrio para el espionaje profesional, lo usamos en la TOKKO para los interrogatorios. Eso quiere decir que, eso quiere decir que, ella está detrás de ese enorme vidrio especializado, siento que el aire se atasca en mis pulmones.

La música comienza.

Es una melodía de moda, muy rítmica muy de club costoso. Comienzo a trotar, a intentar olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor, haciéndolo lanzó un par de puños al aire simulando un oponente imaginario, entregándole puños certeros que cortan el oxígeno que pasa entre mis golpes.

 _Kareha chiru yuu'ngure wa_ _Kuruhi no samusa /_

 _La tarde de otoño se aleja_

 _o mono'ngatari_ _Ame ni kowareta benchi ni_

 _Diciendo que el frio esta llegando_

 _wa_ _Ai o sasayaku uta mo nai_ _*koibito yo_

 _No hay canciones de amor, En la banca rota por la lluvia_

 _Sabani it_ _Ko'ngoeru watashi no soba ni_

 _Mi querido amor, permanece a mi lado por favor_

Siento la adrenalina inundar mi cuerpo, comienzo a moverme con más naturalidad, elevó un par de patadas en el aire, los giros de 180 grados llegan sin dificultad, de pronto, Mysako San me arroja instrumentos de pelea, son un par de pesas muy parecidas a las que usaba Shampoo muy de joven. Las tomo en el aire y ahí, comienzo a girarlas y agitarlas sin dificultad, tal vez más de lo necesario después de todo, este trabajo es una exhibición a extraños. Me acelera pensar que ella este contemplandome tras el cristal, si es que en realidad está ahí, el asunto parece muy trivial, ella tiene muchos negocios importantes.

Tomo las pesas chinas y las lanzó al aire para girar sobre mis pies en una maniobra poco común y capturarlas cuando caen sobre mis manos de forma exacta.

 _Wa_ _Ai o sasayaku uta mo nai_ _*koibito yo_

 _No hay canciones de amor, En la banca rota por la lluvia_

 _Sabani it_ _Ko'ngoeru watashi no soba ni_

 _Mi querido amor, permanece a mi lado por favor_

La música termina justo en ese momento, cualquiera diría que monte una coreografía profesional, pero no fue así.

Observo a Mysako San sonriéndome, le ha gustado, me alegra aunque no me sorprende, soy excelente en combate, luego entonces sin oponente, sigo siendo el mejor. Pero, ¿Le habrá gustado a ella?.

De pronto el móvil de Mysako suena y el lo toma al vilo, se aleja de mi, pasan solo algunos minutos pero yo los siento una eternidad, veo el cristal negro, me imagino que ella me está observando y siento que casi me ruborizo, así que me doy la vuelta para colocarme la camisa que traía.

De pronto Misako entra de nuevo y me dice, la Señorita Tendo tiene algunas preguntas, si no le importa.

Diablos.

\- No, adelante.- Le animo con una sonrisa que no logró conseguir del todo. - ¿Ella vendrá?- ¡Se me vuelve a salir lo idiota!

Misako sonrie, - Las preguntas las haré yo, si no le importa.-

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca, no sé si es desaprobación o tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cual fue su último empleo?-

-Era profesor de Artes Marciales en un Dojo pequeño en Nerima.-

\- ¿Tiene usted novia celosa o muchas pretendientes?-

Me molesto enseguida. _¡Por supuesto que sí, siempre ha sido así!_

\- No creo eso importe- le digo muy ceñudo.

-Tranquilo muchacho, la Jefa no quiere escándalos en su club, no es personal, son clientes de alto nivel y no quiere ver que vengan chicas escandalosas ar armar escenas.-

-Oh. No no tengo novia, ni pretendientas locas.- le miento.

\- ¿Vive cerca?-

\- Si, aún par de calles.- La maldita casa que me asignó la agencia.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a cortarse el cabello?-

Enfurezco aun mas. -No. Y no voy a cambiar mi personalidad por este club, soy un peleador profesional, no un chico tonto que quiere llamar la atención.-

Mysako quiere reír pero se contiene. - No es la idea chico, todos los que han trabajado aquí, se cortan el cabello, a la señorita no le gusta que los hombres tengan el cabello largo.-

Me imagino que es por mi culpa, tanto impacto cause a su vida, alejo de mi ese pensamiento rapido.

-No lo cortare. Ya te he dicho, No soy esa clase de persona.- Le respondo encaprichado.

De pronto, huelo un perfume distinto, a mujer.

Una conocida y al mismo tiempo tan distinta voz me pregunta: - ¿Y que clase de persona eres entonces Ranma?-

Joder, la madre que me pario.

Doy la vuelta y ahí está, frente a mí:

Akane Tendo.

La hermosa, la millonaria, la cruel, Yuki Onna.

Se ve tan bien, más alta por sus zapatillas de diseñador, un ajustado vestido causal en azul celeste, que se denota costoso le abraza las curvas como una segunda piel. Que llega a penas a sus muslos, Se ve preciosa, esos enormes ojos castaños ahora se ven tan distantes. Su cabello largo le da un aire distante y místico.

\- Te hice una pregunta.- Me repite, porque me quede de piedra.

Tengo ganas de saltarle encima, abrazarla, pero debo contenerme.

\- No, yo hum, er, no pretendía incomodar, me refiero a que...- me desespero por parecer idiota. - no, Mi cabello es parte de mi personalidad, permíteme consérvarlo, te prometo que nadie armara un escándalo en tu club.-

Ella se pone muy erguida y le dice a Misako con tono autoritario,

\- Déjanos, hablare una palabra con el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. REVIEWS Yuki-Onna -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* nancyricoleon GRACIAS CARIÑO! TE HA GUSTADO?

* aramos082 HOLI, SI LA QUE LE ESPERA AL PROTAGONISTA

* Marian HOLA CARIÑO, QUE LINDA MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* Esmeralda Saotom HOLI, DE NADA LINDA, BIEN GRACIAS, GRACIAS! SII A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA RANMA DE POLICIA, TE PROMETO QUE LO CONTINUARE HASTA EL FINAL.

* Guest HOLI, MUCHAS GRACIAS! TE HA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI?

* rosefe-123 HOLA LINDA, HAY QUE LINDA, SI SI HAY QUE CREER EN LA INOCENCIA DE AKANE...NO LO SE.

* Paoh HOLI! XD, LO LAMENTO. NO OS PREOCUPEIS NO LE ABANDONARE, GRACIAS, SALUDOS PARA TI TAMBIEN!

* AndreIta765 QUE LINDA CARIÑO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* paulayjoaqui HOLI QUE BUENO QUE TE EMOCIONE! YO OPINO LO MISMO, IGUALDAD ANTE TODO, GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Y** U **K** I **\- O** N **A**

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV)**

.

 _En el capítulo Anterior:_

-No lo cortare. Ya te he dicho, No soy esa clase de persona.- Le respondo encaprichado.

De pronto, huelo un perfume distinto, a mujer.

Una conocida y al mismo tiempo tan distinta voz me pregunta: - ¿Y que clase de persona eres entonces Ranma?-

Joder, la madre que me pario.

Doy la vuelta y ahí está, frente a mí:

Akane Tendo.

La hermosa, la millonaria, la cruel, Yuki Onna.

Se ve tan bien, más alta por sus zapatillas de diseñador, un ajustado vestido causal en azul celeste, que se denota costoso le abraza las curvas como una segunda piel. Que llega a penas a sus muslos, Se ve preciosa, esos enormes ojos castaños ahora se ven tan distantes. Su cabello largo le da un aire distante y místico.

\- Te hice una pregunta.- Me repite, porque me quede de piedra.

Tengo ganas de saltarle encima, abrazarla, pero debo contenerme.

\- No, yo hum, er, no pretendía incomodar, me refiero a que...- me desespero por parecer idiota. - no, Mi cabello es parte de mi personalidad, permíteme consérvarlo, te prometo que nadie armara un escándalo en tu club.-

Ella se pone muy erguida y le dice a Misako con tono autoritario,

.

Capítulo

Cuatro

.

-Déjame, hablare una palabra con el.- le dijo Akane a Mysako.

Este se paró a una distancia considerable.

Ranma seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que había alguien detrás del vidrio negro de espionaje.

Pero la imagen de Akane frente a el lo llenaba todo, su presencia, y su aroma eran intoxicantes, toda ella llenaba la habitación.

-Te hice una pregunta Ranma, ¿Entonces, que clase de persona eres?-

Comencé a balbucear como idiota. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el agente? Ese hombre profesional y especializado, de frío carácter. Se escondió en alguna parte.

-Por favor Akane no quiero cambiar mi aspecto. Mi trenza siempre ha sido parte de mi personalidad.-

-Me parece una tontería.- le dijo ella sin interés. - Y ¿que pasa con tus novias celosas?-

-Te aseguro que mantendré a raya a cualquier mujer que quiera algo conmigo.-

-No hagas ese tipo de promesas...chico de las acrobacias.-

Ah mi interior grita histérico.

¿A qué diablos se refiere?

Tal vez me interese en follarte más adelante- le dice Akane sin más.

Mis ojos salen desorbitados de mi rostro.

Se que me he puesto rojo como señal de semáforo. Y quisiera desaparecer pero antes de hacerlo llevarme a Tofu conmigo. Esto es lo que el quería.

¿Significa acaso que sigue interesada en mi?

O ¿Solo sería sexo? ,que tal si se ha acostado con cualquier empleado suyo que se le antoje para la cama. La idea hace que la sangre hierva dentro de mi.

-Bueno, ya veremos cuando eso ocurra.- le digo sin más.

Es mi jefa demonios, no debo ser grosero con la Yukki-Ona.

Ella es una delincuente, es la Yukki-Ona, yo soy el agente que la llevara ante la justicia.

-Puedes quedarte con el cabello largo, mañana comienzas - y se dio la vuelta.

Dios, si antes Akane era preciosa, ahora, era una mujer bellísima, su cuerpo había cambiado, supe reconocer los cambios que proporciona a una mujer el ya no ser virgen. La forma de moverse y varios otros de sus atributos eran muy claros.

Y eso, me dolió.

Me dolió no haber sido el primero en su vida, como se supone que sería.

Fue rápido que Akane desaprecio tras el cristal negro y yo me puse mi playera y me encaminé a la salida.

No tarde en encontrar la barra y a Sasuke.

-¿Como te fue con Anykio? Esa rubia se ve ruda.- le pregunto por hacer un tema.

-Había varios candidatos, yo no era el mejor preparado, pero la convencí con mis artes folladoras de quedarme con el empleo.-

Solté una carcajada, por lo menos uno de nosotros se había divertido.

-¿Y tu?-

Suspire y le conté todo con lujo de detalles.

-Vaya, hermano, parece que ella no te ha olvidado del todo, eso será muy bueno para la misión-

-Si claro, la misión. -

-Debemos informar a Tofu. En la base central de la ToKko-

-Si. Vamos-

.

En la base central de la Special Higuer Police (ToKKo).

Nerima Central.

El reporte lo hicimos en persona a Tofu quien nos escuchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Claro, no era el del trabajo de campo.

\- Magnífico. Ya lo saben, necesitamos pruebas contundentes. Infiltrense en su vida, hasta el fondo.- les dijo categórico.

-Quería saber si podemos tener acceso a un automóvil y ...-

-No, estas no son vacaciones. - nos dice Tofu molesto.

-Pero señor...- quiere rogar Sasuke.

-Nada. No habrá auto, y su departamento es humilde, porque son unos empleados de bajo perfil. Y ya no vengan aquí, llámenme o busquen otra forma, no quiero que la Yukki-Ona sospeche. Compréndanlo.-

Se levanta y se va, dejándonos listos para abandonar la ToKko hacia nuestra misión encubierta.

En el departamento:

-Cada día lo odio más- le digo a Sasuke.

Eran 6 jodidos pisos,el elevador estaba fuera de servicio, todos los muros eran grises cual prision, no había música, todo se sentía frío e impersonal.

-Mañana es el primer día - dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Si, lo es. -

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esta misión será la más difícil enfrentada compañero-

-Lo será, sin duda.-

-Maldito Tofu, este lugar apesta.- volví a maldecir.

-Tranquilo amigo, es lógico se supone que somos tipos quebrados, que buscan este tipo de empleos, para sobrevivir.-

-Hmn- refunfuñó.

\- Escucha Saotome, en esta misión debemos confiar el uno en el otro, lo sabes ¿verdad? -

-Si, si. Tienes algún secreto macabro, que deba saber o que? - le digo distraído.

-Soy bisexual- me suelta.

Yo no sé si reír o llorar.

-Yo soy completamente hetero. Pero respeto, es decir, adelante con lo tuyo. -

-Gracias por la confianza-

-Lo sé. Tu turno, ¿Puedo preguntar porque no funcionó con UKyo?-

Lo miro fijamente con severidad, no sabiendo si responderle algo tan personal y directo. Pero tiene razón, debemos confiar uno en el otro.

-Fue un error precipitar las cosas, es solo que...ella insistía tanto, y yo, estaba tan roto sabes?, después de lo de Kasumi nada fue igual para nadie. Ella aún lo quiere, pero, no, no es ...amor supongo- me arrepiento de inmediato, sone muy cursi.

Sasuke me sonríe y se da la vuelta para ir por unas cervezas.

Nos vamos a dormir, sin dormir del todo en realidad, en mi pequeña habitación me tengo que recordar que soy un agente profesional. Y que ella es la infame Yukki- Ona, pero no es el dinero, ni las drogas, los delitos o todo lo involucrado, mi instinto no la siente como peligrosa.

Y mi instinto nunca falla.

Es ella.

Ella.

Akane.

Me golpeó a mí mismo con una almohada por idiota.

Y luego me golpea algo más, la realidad, es verdad soy guapo y ágil pero ella es millonaria, es hermosa, rica, ¡Puede tener a quien desee!

Yo estoy defectuoso, estoy lleno de cicatrices.

Y las peores, no son las del cuerpo...sino las del alma.

La Yukki- Ona

Este de Nerima, en el lujoso suburbio al estilo americano Beverly-Hills.

Akane estaba sobre un sofá estirándose cual gato, no podía ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Mientras terminaba su copa de Champagne. Había terminado una vídeo conferencia a distancia con alguien en Rusia.

-Tiene algo de tiempo que no te veo sonreír - le dijo un pensativo y muy bien vestido Ryoga.

La observaba de forma penetrante. Queriendo sumergirse en esos pensamientos ocultos a los que no tenía acceso.

-Es como ser un gato y observar al pez. - Le responde ella, - Está nueva situación que siempre fue a la inversa.-

-Akane...-

-Así tenía que ser como volviera Ranma a mi vida...pidiendo un empleo. Discutiendo por su corte de pelo, no hubo un ¿Como estas Akane?, ¿Como lo has llevado? , lamento la muerte de tu hermana...tú sabes que nunca me dio el pésame.-

-Deja eso en el pasado ya Akane, yo estoy aquí. A tu lado.- Ryoga deposita una caricia en la rodilla femenina.

Ella se anticipa y lo besa de forma arrebatada, el por supuesto corresponde.

Al final ya entrada la madrugada, ella sabe que seguirá asintiendo a su club mucho más que lo hacía antes.

-Ranma...- susurra. Y el azul de sus ojos se hace más penetrante.

Mientras piensa, en el mañana...

.

.

Ranma.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke me da la buena noticia de que Tofu nos envió un anticipo.

El porque Tofu contacte a Sasuk y no a mí, no me pasa desapercibido, Tofu creció tanto en la ToKKo por volverse frío y un poco despiadado.

Y como somos unos brutos y morimos de hambre, Sasuke sugiere un sitio y yo accedo, sin embargo al llegar me arrepiento de inmediato, es un restaurante que se ve muy costoso.

-Nos lo gastaremos todo idiota- le gruño

-No te preocupes, Akane nos dará nuestra paga a fin de mes, estaremos bien, nos paga la agencia, y nos paga ella. ¡Doble sueldo hermano! , Aquí conozco a muchas personas para mis dotes folladoras, pero como vengo contigo...no haremos relación con nadie. Solo comeremos. Nos lo merecemos por vivir en ese lugar tan espantoso.-

Bueno, eso me convence.

Entramos y lo dicho, el lugar es muy elegante, lleno de gente estirada.

Vamos a un gabinete al fondo, ya me siento muy incómodo. Y lo peor es que como no frecuento este tipo de lugares, solo pediré papas fritas.

Veo que Sasuke coquetea con algunos meseros y muevo el rostro sonriendo.

-Solo ordéname la mitad del Menú- Bromeó y Sasuke casi se atraganta con su saliva.

-Es broma, tres razones de arroz hervido y carne será suficiente -

-Está bien Ranma.-

-Voy al baño- le digo y me doy al vuelta a los ridículamente lujoso y alejados baño.

Al salir, distraído por observar tanto lujo no observo a quien está frente a mí y chocamos, siento un femenino cuerpo voluptuoso pero fuerte colisionar con el mío.

Casi caigo, cuando levanto el rostro y antes de que lo haga por completo, me dice esa voz que atormenta mis sueños y pesadillas:

-¿Estás bien? -

¡Ah que me traguen todos los antepasados!

Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Akane, si estoy, bien, ¿Lo estas tu?-

Ella está sin un rasguño, lleva una falda de tubo negra que le resalta cada curva. Y una blusa blanca a juego, como si estuviera en un desayuno de negocios.

Se ve bellísima.

Paso saliva.

-Espero que en el club estés mejor preparado, y hagas lo que hagas...sin caídas.- me dice antes de irse.

Siento la burla en la sonrisa de sus labios pero soy incapaz de molestarme por qué el verlos tan bien maquillados, resaltando a lo máximo su voluptuosidad me distrae.

-Si, si claro.-

Pasado el desayuno, llegamos al Club Kuro Neko que abre desde media tarde.

Entramos por la puerta de atrás como todos los empleados, Sasuke se apresura en llegar a la Barra para ver a la chica que será su jefa y con la que se agosto ayer, y yo, yo me encamino con Mysako para ver los instrumentos con los que practicaré mi rutina.

Pronto ha llegado la hora, el lugar está lleno.

La música comienza y yo comienzo mi exhibición con algunos movimientos casi acrobáticos, después algunas patadas voladoras y finalmente Mysako me pasa unas cadenas, las giro con maestría.

Escucho aplausos de los clientes que me observan, las mujeres gritan toda clase de cosas, con los ojos fijos en mi.

De pronto levanto la vista hacia lo que es la mesa VIP, queda de frente al escenario pero al fondo del lugar.

Ahí está ella.

Lleva un vestido negro escotado y corto.

¿Porque me tortura de esta forma?

Suspiro de nuevo, recordándome que soy un agente.

Antes de que alcance a desviar la mirada veo una sombra masculina tras ella y al salir un poco a La Luz me doy cuenta de que es Ryoga.

Es estupido que me sorprenda si siempre lo sospeche. Pero lo hago. Estoy muy sorprendido, a penas puedo disimularlo.

Además de eso, siento que mi sangre se evapora cuando le coloca un beso en el hombro.

Estoy a punto de tirar las cadenas de la impresión y la avalancha de emociones.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Gracias por el apoyo a este Fic. Sus reviews me alientan a continuar, Los quiero!


	5. Chapter 5

**Y** U **K** I **\- O** N **A**

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV)**

 _En el capítulo Anterior:_

 _Siento la burla en la sonrisa de sus labios pero soy incapaz de molestarme por qué el verlos tan bien maquillados, resaltando a lo máximo su voluptuosidad me distrae._

 _-Si, si claro.-_

 _Pasado el desayuno, llegamos al Club Kuro Neko que abre desde media tarde._

 _Entramos por la puerta de atrás como todos los empleados, Sasuke se apresura en llegar a la Barra para ver a la chica que será su jefa y con la que se agosto ayer, y yo, yo me encamino con Mysako para ver los instrumentos con los que practicaré mi rutina._

 _Pronto ha llegado la hora, el lugar está lleno._

 _La música comienza y yo comienzo mi exhibición con algunos movimientos casi acrobáticos, después algunas patadas voladoras y finalmente Mysako me pasa unas cadenas, las giro con maestría._

 _Escucho aplausos de los clientes que me observan, las mujeres gritan toda clase de cosas, con los ojos fijos en mi._

 _De pronto levanto la vista hacia lo que es la mesa VIP, queda de frente al escenario pero al fondo del lugar._

 _Ahí está ella._

 _Lleva un vestido negro escotado y corto._

 _¿Porque me tortura de esta forma?_

 _Suspiro de nuevo, recordándome que soy un agente._

 _Antes de que alcance a desviar la mirada veo una sombra masculina tras ella y al salir un poco a La Luz me doy cuenta de que es Ryoga._

 _Es estupido que me sorprenda si siempre lo sospeche. Pero lo hago. Estoy muy sorprendido, a penas puedo disimularlo._

 _Además de eso, siento que mi sangre se evapora cuando le coloca un beso en el hombro._

 _Estoy a punto de tirar las cadenas de la impresión y la avalancha de emociones._

 **CAPITULO**

 **CINCO**

Mis ojos reproducen constantemente el beso que Ryoga le da en el hombro, no soy estupido, es como si el cerdo estuviera marcando territorio. Como si me estuviera observando.

Como si me retara con la mirada.

La enemistad ancestral que el sentía hacia mi, ahora es completamente correspondida.

Algo dentro de mi se revela a verlos juntos, lo siento, pero quiero esconderlo, quiero minimizarlo y ocultarlo. Transformó eso en energía, continuo girando las cadenas en mi exhibición, las suelto harto, lanzó puños, doy algunos giros, obviamente mi oponente imaginario es Ryoga. Siento la descarga de adrenalina al mil recorrer mi cuerpo. La ira se evapora en golpes que no encuentran su oponente, solo en mi mente.

Escucho gritos y rechiflas de admiración del público del club. Ha sido una buena noche, está lleno, Sasuke está muy apurado sirviendo tragos.

Vuelvo a la realidad.

Llueven aplausos.

Termino y volteo al sitio VIP de la Yukki Ona, de Akane.

Está vacío, se han ido ambos, me siento estupido por sentirme decepcionado.

¿Es que quería que siguiera mirándome?

Camino hacia un lado y Misako me espera con aplausos y una sonrisa. Por haber hecho un buen trabajo supongo. Me pide que lo siga. Y así lo hago.

Sin embargo, no puedo reprimir por mucho mi desconcierto.

Me guía hacia una especie de camerino, se nota lujoso y recién construido.

-Este es tuyo- me indica.

Casi suelto una carcajada. - Oye, no necesito un camerino, no soy un ...lo que sea, con un locker bastará.-

Misayo ríe. - Yo pienso lo mismo, nadie aquí tiene un espacio así propio, pero ella a mandado a construirlo para ti.-

Mi quijada cae al piso.

Ella de alguna manera piensa en mi, y ha hecho algo especial para mi.

Una estupida alegría inunda mi estómago.

\- Bien. - digo y entro al sitio con la llave que el me entrega.

El sitio es pequeño pero muy lujoso, cuenta con un diván y un espejo gigante de cuerpo completo. También tiene un pequeño closeth, está lleno de ropa lujosa, del estilo de la que uso pero la versión en telas gruesas y bellas.

Jamas he usado nada como esto.

Me siento muy abrumado, ni en diez vidas como agente podría pagar toda esta ropa, vamos que ni en mi apartamento hay tanta.

\- Lo lamento Misako pero esto es demasiado- le digo orgulloso.

Me siento tan miserable, tal vez ella aún tiene sentimientos por mi, tal vez aún le resulto atractivo. Y yo aquí, en cambio vine a la misión obligado por Tofu y la Yokko, por ella, para levantarle cargos y arrestarla.

\- Ya lo sé chico, pero ella lo ha ordenado, y déjame deciros, por experiencia no la hagáis cabrear porque ...sólo diré que es muy mala idea.-

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Ryoga junto a ella, y tengo que saber la verdad.

\- Misako...¿Ella y Ryoga?-

Misako levanta una ceja. Tal vez piensa que soy muy indiscreto.

Esta decidiendo si va a responderme. Me siento un estupido.

\- Si, pero nada oficial, es decir, siempre están juntos, el trabaja para ella, pero, pues la señora siempre ha tenido otras relaciones. Digamos que Ryoga permanece, todos sabemos que está enamorado.-

Mi cara supongo que lo dice todo. Es azul y amarga estoy seguro. Intento responderle pero me sale un gruñido.

El agente dentro de mi me dice que debo aceptar todo lo que me acerque a ella, incluidas estas extravagancias.

\- Bien, lo aceptaré. (El camerino) Gracias Misako. -

El sale y me quedo solo, observo el enorme espejo y mi semblante sombrío. Tomo asiento con un dejo de amargura, el camerino cuenta con una ducha y seriamente consideró entrar en ella.

Que se lleve las emociones que no necesito.

Cuando voy a levantarme para entrar, casi caigo del susto al ver que el enorme espejo se abre dando paso a Akane.

¡Es una puerta secreta! Ella parece una visión fantasmal, largas piernas y ajustado vestido negro. Sus enormes ojos café brillan y contrastan con sus larguísimas pestañas.

\- Hola acróbata, eres todo un Showman.- me dice lentamente.

Me siento estupido sin saber qué responder. No sé si estoy soñando.

Se me atasca la saliva en la garganta y comenzare a Balbucear. - Akane!, eh, gracias. Te gusto el show?-

\- Si, fue agradable. Te llevaré a tu apartamento. Vamonos.-

El corazón se me pone al mil.

No puedo negarme, debo ceder en todo por llevar a cabo esta misión.

\- Gracias. - Es todo lo que atinó a decir como idiota.

La sigo a través de mi espejo, como cuento de Adas a un callejón donde nos espera una camioneta, enorme, negra y blindada, ella sube y al hacerlo me da una vista hermosa de sus piernas y trasero, intento voltear la mirada pero es muy tarde. No puedo evitar mirar.

Subo y los asientos son anchos y cómodos. En el medio una botella de champaña, La Moet, la más cara en Nerima.

Ella se sitúa frente a mí, y aunque tiene mucho espacio, me colocó en el asiento del frente.

\- ¿Te gusta tu trabajo en el club?- me cuestiona.

\- Si, es refrescante.-

\- Muy diferente a los dojos.-

No puedo evitar bajar la mirada., - Lo es-

\- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

\- ¡No! - me apresuro tal vez demasiado a aclarar.

\- ¿Te has vuelto gay o bisexual como Sasuke?-

Se me suben todos los colores. - ¡Claro que no!- le digo azorado.

Ella no se ríe. Me mira fijamente.

\- ¿Te estas acostando con alguien?-

\- No. - Le digo ahora incómodo. Ni de prometidos nos teníamos esta confianza.

\- Tal vez algún día quiera acostarme contigo.- Me dice sin más. - ¿Querrás tu?- me dice elevando una ceja.

Ahora si mi quijada se fue al piso. Este día ha sido infartante.

.

.

.

.

Dios, gracias por sus reviews! Lamento la tardanza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y** U **K** I **\- O** N **A**

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV)**

Ahora el que ha quedado en silencio soy yo. Las rodillas me duelen de lo mucho que estoy apretando mis piernas.

¿Follarme?

¿Interesada?

Ni en un millón de años como agente de la TOKKO me imaginé estar un lugar como éste, fingir ser alguien que no soy, aunque lo irónico es que sé dar piruetas marciales. Ha sido una pasión, una manera de hacer lo que ame de adolecente y ahora, esa misma paz ha desaparecido porque la he convertido parte de mi trabajo como Agente encuvierto.

Es lo que pasa cuando eres parte de este mundo. Viviendo dos vidas, cuidando tu espalda y yendo en busca de otras.

¿Follarme?

De nuevo me hice la pregunta en mi mente, lo sé.

Pero... ¿Follarme?

Me trago una gran bola de aire que se ha formado en mi garganta por abrir la boca tanto y me contengo de mi insolencia.

Ya sé por dónde va.

Mi trabajo es incitarla para entregarla a la policia , pero no voy a prostituirme para llegar a mi objetivo de averiguar si es ella es o no una delincuente come almas como la leyenda de la Yukki-Ona.

—Supongo que cuando se interese lo podrá averiguar, señorita Tendo.— Dicho esto, me pongo de pie y salgo del maldito auto como un burro. Pero ahora acalorado y seguramente erecto por escuchar la voz y el acento más sexy de todo el jodido mundo.

Me detengo en la puerta de mi apartamento y limpio el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano cuando veo venir a Sasuke llegar.

—¿Qué pasó con la Yukki Onna? —Me pregunta una vez que nos sirve dos tragos.

Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar lo que era, cualquier cosa debe funcionar.

—Pues hice mi acto ¿Adivina a quién?—

Sasuke abre los ojos como platos y metiche como es espera que siga mi relato.

—¿Quien estaba ahí?— me pregunta

—Akane y el idiota de Ryoga, y no solamente eso, el imbecil la beso, la trata como si fuera suya, y luego ella salio de la nada y me ofrecio traerme a casa, tomándome por sorpresa.—

Le cuento todo con lujo de detalle tal y como le gusta y cada vez abre más los ojos sorprendido.

—Sabes que no vas a poder negarte si te pide follarte, aun la vez de esa manera.—

—Mi trabajo es llamar su atencion, más no tirármela. Es solamente que me enfadé de verles juntos y luego me soltara que podría interesarse en follarme.—

Sasuke ríe a carcajadas, si hay algo de cómico en todo esto, definitivamente sólo él lo puede ver, porque yo no.

Lo último que quiero es verme involucrado sexualmente con una mujer como ella, por muy buena que esté, son aguas peligrosas en las cuales no quiero nadar. Pienso para mí.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? —Le pregunto, por hacer tema de conversacion.

—Tuve que convencer a mi jefa de que me de un poco mas de sueldo.—

—¿Cómo la convenciste?-

Los planes de convencimiento de Sasuke no precisamente son que él ponga cara de cachorro, pero cuando veo que esboza una sonrisa de complacido ahora soy yo el que abre los ojos como platos.

—No sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba usar piercing en el clítoris. —Dice recordando la imagen y llevándola hacia mi mente.

—Sasuke hijo de perra—Lo reprendo cuando empieza a carcajearse—Tienes que decirme de una jodida vez si eres bisexual o hermafrodita.-

—Bisexual—Responde tomando un sorbo de su bebida, hasta que por fin se ha decidido—Tengo suficiente para ambos.

Cuando voy a reírme a carcajadas de nuevo, nos dirigimos hacia la sala y cuando siento la brisa fresca de la calle, me agarra el ataque de risa diabólica junto con Sasuke por sus ocurrencias, Pensé que odiaría esta misión, pero veo que será interesante.

Solamente espero que mis debilidades no salgan a flote.

— ¿Listo para ir a por todo, compañero?- Me pregunta algo ebrio ya.

—Listo.- Le replicó.

Llego hasta el gran sofá y Sasuke ya tiene preparado palomitas de maíz, dos cervezas y una película que ha puesto reproducir de acción sangrienta una vez me acomodo frente a el en el sillón de una plaza.

Cojo las palomitas y la cerveza y veo que Sasuke se ha quedado sin habla. Solo ocurre antes de que le den sus ataques de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Lo cuestionó.

— ¿Nunca viste una película con Ukyo?-

Me encojo de hombros—Siempre llegábamos cansados, nos íbamos directo a la cama.-

—¿Y follar?

Lo veo mal, si hay alguien al que le permito indagar así de íntimo en mi vida es a él, y ni siquiera sé porque, ni siquiera a papa.

—No te pases, Ninja. —Le advierto receloso por su pregunta tan directa.

—Lo siento, pero es que, joder. —Ha detenido la película de nuevo por su interrogatorio—Tienes que decirme que al menos para eso servía su relación.-

—Claro que no, quizás ella sí, pero ya ves que yo no—Me mofo recordándolo—Parece que lo que me cansaba no era el trabajo sino follar con varias mujeres a la vez, y ni siquiera tenía tiempo de sentarme como un novio normal y olvidarme del ajetreo del trabajo para pasar tiempo en casa. Fue un error, yo siempre supe que no la amaba, pero ella también, y forzó las cosas.-

De acuerdo, nunca me había quejado de esta forma.

Pero ahora que lo pienso es verdad.

Nunca disfruté con ella de una cita romántica, o una sorpresa cursi de mi parte. De follar no me puedo quejar, donde sea que me picaba Ukyo estaba dispuesta.

—Eso es deprimente.-

—No importa, fue error haberme hecho su novio y lo sabes.-

—El hacer algo formal no es un error, lo que es un error es hacerlo por las razones equivocadas, aunque sé que ella te ama, a su manera estúpida, pero te ama. Basta con ver cómo te ve y te cuida ahora que te ha perdido.-

—Tú lo has dicho—Le quito el control remoto de las manos para poner de nuevo la película—Me ha perdido. En realidad, nunca me tubo. No pertenezco a nadie.-

No dice nada y nos disponemos a ver la película. Es una muy buena, definitivamente si así serán de relajadas todas mis noches, estoy más que encantado y puedo olvidarme que vivo en una misión.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado pero estoy exhausto.

—Duerme—casi me ordena y escucho cuando rechina la puerta de su habitación cerrándola.

Mierda, ¿Hay algo que no esté estropeado aquí?

Empezando por mí.

Una semana. Nada más una semana, siete días y siento que mi vida está a punto de cambiar. ¿Por qué?

Me doy cuenta que entre más quiero llegar a conocer mi objetivo, es lo que menos debo hacer. Dije que era una de las misiones más importantes de mi carrera como agente, es importante para Tofu y para sanar mi pasado.

También es una muy peligrosa, pero no es porque Akane sea una mujer peligrosa, en realidad no lo creo, puedo confiar en mi instinto, y éste me dice otra cosa.

No son las armas.

El poder.

El dinero.

Es ella.

Ella es el verdadero peligro de mi misión. No es que crea que vaya enamorarme de ella, para ello tendrían que recargar un arma con todo el material nuclear del mundo si es posible, y derrumbar la pared que he construido en mi alma y en mi corazón para que nadie pueda entrar.

Ese muro que es visible para quien llegar a mi vida.

Ukyo lo supo, ella no fue astuta en derribarlo.

Akane Tendo una mujer que lo tiene todo, los hombres, el dinero, el poder, el respeto, el imperio.

Todo.

¿Qué me hace o me hará especial?

Fuera de la TOKKo soy solamente un hombre, el ex para rematar, no tan alto ni tan chico, Cuerpo tonificado por mis horas en el gimnasio y entrenamiento especial, sé disparar, sé pelear, me he encontrado con los peores contrincantes y también me han herido.

Llevo cicatrices en mi espalda que lo prueban.

Las que me recuerdan que no soy tan fuerte como pensé.

No soy el hombre de hierro como decía mi padre cada vez que me ponía en peligro sin miedo a nada.

Pero ¿Y las que no se ven?

Esas son las peores, las cicatrices que no se ven. Son más feas que las que llevo en mi espalda.

He estado inconsciente días enteros, he caído de edificios altos, he desactivado bombas, me han golpeado, y torturado hasta hacerme hablar.

Y no lo han conseguido.

Soy Un agente Profesional.

Pero también soy hombre, y creo que Akane Tendo está a punto de verlo, y es lo que no quiero. Porque una de mis debilidades son esas. Que alguien pueda ver más allá de lo que esconden mis ojos de mar.

.

.

.

Vaya, queridos Lectores muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a esta historia.

Continuo. Por favor háganme saber que les parece. Saluditos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Y** U **K** I **\- O** N **A**

¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

 **Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV) Gracias por los reviews y su apoyo, se que se va desarrollando un poco despacio, pero estos capítulos son necesarios, espero seguir contando con su apoyo!**

.

.

—¡Joder!

Soy el primero en gritar todas las mañanas, siempre me olvido de nuestra maldita ducha.

¿Dije que tenía que ser decente? Pues lo es, pero no es por su tamaño, es porque el jodido grifo tiene un raro hipo que salpica todo de manera agresiva, y no solamente eso. No se sabe si será agua hirviendo o agua para una segura hipotermia.

— ¿Otra vez peleando con la regadera?

—Vete a la mierda, Sasuke. —Le espeto furioso escuchándolo que se ríe en la puerta del baño—Tú y Tofu pueden irse a la mierda.

Una vez termino de ser torturado por mi propio baño y escuchando las burlas de mi compañero de mision. Salgo y empiezo a vestirme, todas las mañanas nos espera un auto de la TOKKO en la parte trasera, un pequeño escondite que el agente Tofu proyectó para no levantar sospechas.

Por las mañanas somos dos agentes de la TOKKO, y por las noches seremos dos empleados de un exclusivo y lujoso bar, el de ella...

—Tendré que hacer algo con estas paredes y la maldita ducha. —Le aviso a Sasuke una vez estamos bajando las escaleras para irnos a trabajar de verdad.

—No cuentes conmigo—Advierte levantando las manos— Suficiente tengo con aguantar esta situación.

Entramos al auto oscuro doble cabina y me quedo sin palabras al recordar la realidad.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, tuvimos una última reunión con el agente Tofu, mi maldito jefe no era mi persona favorita en toda la semana, cada vez que miraba algo mal en nuestro departamento, solamente imaginaba su rostro riéndose de nosotros.

—¿Listo para esta noche, agente Saotome? —Pregunta Tofu ordenando un par de papeles.

—Sí, señor—Respondo con ironía—Ya preparé limón y miel para mi voz.

Se da cuenta de mi insolencia, no es la primera vez que respondo de esa manera pero parece que no le importa.

—Recuerde, agente Saotome—Me ve serio—Incitación. —

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Las siguientes horas fueron largas y amenazaban con ser demasiado cortas, antes de las ocho teníamos que estar en el bar, tenía que prepararme no sólo física sino también mentalmente. No iba a ser nada fácil, y menos después de que Akane me dijera sus crudas intenciones.

—No me importa que sea una mafiosa, si intenta obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres, por cuestión de trabajo quiero que me lo digas. — Me dice Ukyo, quien en su desesperación por estar cerca de mi, se ha unido a la TOKKO, y ahora es agente. Se que Tofu la esta usando para presionarme.

Escuchar ese comentario de la ahora agente Ukyo, y ex novia celosa, no es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quién soy? — le digo molesto.

—Eres un agente profesional—me dice seria—Pero también eres mi ex.

—Gracias por reconocer que soy ex, o sea, pasado, fuera de tu alcance. — digo cruelmente.

—Sigues siendo ex pareja—Me dice molesta, no entiendo por qué reacciona así. Ya sé,

porque es una maldita obsesiva

—No estarás armado, estarás vestida de civil y lo peor de todo es que no podrás defenderte como siempre lo haces porque eso despertará sospechas, por lo tanto, cállate y entiende de una jodida vez lo que trato de decirte. — me sigue riñendo.

—No quiero entenderte, Ukyo. Sé que no podré defenderme, que tengo que mostrarme débil, todo un empleado pobre y además tengo que coquetearle para hacerla confesar, es extraño que no lo hayas nombrado. —

—Eso es lo que me está jodiendo—Rechina sus dientes— Que tengas que coquetear con Akane, la Yukki Onna , es una mujer fría y caprichosa que siempre consigue lo que quiere. — me dice celosa.

 _"Porque sé que algún día me interesaré en follarte."_ Vienen a mi mente sus palabras de nuevo.

Aquel acento seductor y voz amenazante me lleva a recordar sus palabras.

—No soy un idiota, conozco muy bien al tipo de mujeres como ella, no se te olvide que no estás hablando con un adolescente que se deja impresionar fácilmente. Aunque ella quisiera intentar algo conmigo, no lo va a conseguir. —

—Eso espero, pero no creo que se lo tome bien. —

—Siempre hay una primera vez. — le repito.

Y tengo que mentalizarme que fue en sentido del rechazo de lo que hablé y no en otra cosa.

—¿Nos vamos? —Interrumpe Sasuke, no tengo idea a dónde vamos, pero ha llegado en el mejor momento.

—Por supuesto—Le digo poniéndome de pie y dejando a Ukyo con su cara fulminante.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Le pregunto a Sasuke mientras seguimos caminando por toda la calle transitada en su hora pico.

—Muero de hambre—

Me rio.

X

Ya mas tarde en el departamento.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —La voz burlona de Sasuke me hace regresar a la realidad.

¿Arrepentirme?

Ni siquiera me he arrepentido de mis errores, por supuesto que no lo haré en mi trabajo, mi misión, para la que fui entrenada por años, para lo que soy bueno, el mejor.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, no hace falta nada más para decirle que esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.

Llegamos media hora antes, por lo que el lugar todavía no está del todo lleno, es espectacular cada rincón, área privada, área VIP, la luz tenue da belleza y sensualidad, y la música es lo mejor.

Música celtica.

Sonrío para mis adentros y Sasuke me ve extraño.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta al ver mi expresión.

—La música—Le digo señalando a nada en particular— Este lugar es demasiado perfecto.

—¿Te refieres a el lugar o a ella?

De acuerdo, creo que estaba pensando en voz alta. Maldicion.

—El lugar—Pongo los ojos en blanco y veo que Misako se acerca en compañía de otro sujeto, se acerca dándole instrucciones sobre algo en especial.

Porque sé que algún día me interesaré en follarla De nuevo aquellas palabras regresan como granadas en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir acalorada. Esto es ridículo.

¿Piensa comprarme? Acaso es así cómo deslumbra a los hombres, porque no creo que nuestra historia juntos amerite tenerla en mi cama.

Me levanto y voy a mi camerino, y de ahi al closet, más bien parece una bóveda de tesoros.

Veo todas las joyas en sombreros, pantalores, chalecos, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores.

¿Cuándo se supone que me pondré esto?

— ¿Quieres jugar,Akane ? —digo por lo bajo

Y lo mejor es que... Cuando se trata de jugar, nadie lo sabe hacer mejor que yo.

Porque he conocido a mujeres como ella peores o más que peores. Delincuentes con dinero.

Su dinero no me deslumbra.

Su poder no me quita el aliento.

Su belleza me sorprende pero no me engaña.

Pero su voz, y esos ojos. Los malditos recuerdos.

Mierda.

Eso es de lo que tengo que cuidarme.

Y lo peor de todo es que todavía no sé qué reacción tendrá mi cuerpo cuando sienta su tacto... de nuevo. Despues de tantos años.

Misako vino a decirme que en cinco minutos tenía que estar en el escenario. Me sentí como en las películas, esto era demasiado para mí en una sola noche. Me sentía nervioso por alguna razón, que idiota, si ya lo había hecho varias veces.

Por primera vez tengo que ser un hombre que enamore, incite y conquiste a un a alguien, y quien diría que seria a ella.

Pero creo que para eso no hay entrenamiento especial.

Nadie está preparado.

Veo el reloj. Es momento de salir. Me pregunto si Akane tiene una mesa especial para disfrutar de su champagne, su cerdo y la música. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando vea que no estoy usando nada lo que compró para mí. No necesito que me vista, soy un adulto grande y sé cómo jugar, por lo tanto que ella crea que puede usarme como su muñeco que da cuerda y empieza a girar. Se equivocó.

Mi misión es conquistarla, más no ser su jodido muñeco. Refunfuño.

Camino con mi seguridad intacta por el pasillo y veo que ya la gente espera a ver a el nuevo showman. Había escuchado que las personas se estaban volviendo locas sin ver al chico guapo y disfrutar de un buen trago mientras lo hacían, por lo que hoy el lugar está saturado de personas importantes para verme.

Veo a lo lejos a Sasuke que está sirviendo tragos, es increíble que en una semana haya aprendido lo básico, pero aún cuenta con la ayuda de su jefa, aunque es él quien la ayuda a ella y no de la manera laboral.

Mi compañero agente promiscuo es único.

—¿Listo? —Pregunta Misako nervioso. Pero cuando me ve de pies a cabeza y se da cuenta que mi ropa no lo vio colgado en el inmenso closet se paraliza.

—Tranquilo—Lo tranquilizo—No lo notará, te lo prometo. Cualquier cosa yo soy el único responsable.

—Estás jugando demasiado, chico Ranma—Me advierte serio— No quieres conocer lo que es capaz de hacer para que se cumplan sus órdenes.

Eso suena muy serio y sospechoso, empiezo a hacer nota mental de lo que Misako acaba de lanzarme, aunque no me da detalles, no es necesario.

—Si de algo te sirve, tenemos pasado juntos ¿Y qué crees? —Me ve sorprendido y se encoje de hombros—Pues que ella sabe de mi caracter—

Mi ocurrencia lo hace sonreír y vuelve a recuperar el color en su rostro. Así seguimos los últimos tres minutos que me quedaban y por fin, caminé hacia el escenario.

Cuando la música comenzó, no pude evitar sentirme de lleno en cada parte mi papel. Comienzo a hacer las piruetas y patadas características del show marcial, se que el publico esta conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando me detngo pasados 10 minutos. La ola de aplausos hizo que mis ojos se enfocarán fuera de, escenario y se encontraran con nada más que los de ella. Estaba lejos, en un área privada y reservada para ella.

Estaba oscuro pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, podía sentir desde aquí el olor de su perfume dulce.

La siguiente canción sonó y sonreí agradecido, ignoré por completo que mi objetivo estaba enfrente de mí y como si la canción fuera a tentarla, Empecé a moverme. Between the cheats de la legendaria Amy Winehouse me hizo disfrutar de mi noche.

Entre los tramposos, ooh oh oh oh oh oh Entre los tramposos, ooh oh oh oh oh oh

Silbidos y aplausos seguían en el aire mientras me movía esta vez agitando cadenas.

Hasta que termine.

Las personas me miraban con admiración, otros de forma lasciva y otros simplemente como un tipo que hizo bien su trabajo.

Pero ya no había rastro de ella. Akane no estaba en ningún lado.

—Creo que se fue—dice Sasuke como si leyera mi mente. —No quitó los ojos de ti incluso dos hombres se acercaron y ella sólo los ignoró—dice asombrado—Creo que lo estás haciendo bien.

—Eso espero—Admito con algo de decepción—Parece que fuera mi primera misión.—

Cuando ya era momento de cerrar, las personas a regañadientes salieron, yo estaba exhausto, y algo desilusionado, Akane había desaparecido y maldije por lo bajo cuando era momento de ir a casa.

¿Cuándo iba a volver a tenerla frente a frente?

La mujer aparecía y desaparecía por arte de magia. Y era verdad, solamente iba dos veces a la semana por lo que cuando no iba, sentía que simplemente actuaba por automatico, pero cuando sabía que ella llegaría, escogía las mejores rutinas, las que sabía que a ella le gustaban desde antaño.

—Agente Saotome—El jodido de mi jefe aparece en el momento que menos necesito escuchar su voz. —A mi oficina, ahora. —

—Enseguida, agente Tofu. —

Sasuke me ve de reojo desde lejos, ayer también me llamó a su oficina para saber si tenía algo que darle. Pero siempre era la misma respuesta. Ya tenía dos semanas enteras y lo único que tenía era la silueta de Akane de lejos, un vestido de diferente color y marca, el mismo champagne de siempre, pero nada de tener contacto directo con ella, Akane jodidamente estaba volviéndome loco y más cuando Tofu me pedía un informe detallado de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué tiene? —

—Nada señor, parece que Akane no se deja impresionar tan fácilmente por mi—le digo cruzando mis brazos, conozco esa mirada de mi jefe y de ninguna manera voy a ceder.

—Bueno, entonces, tendré que ayudar un poco. —

La forma en que lo dice no me gusta. Es como si tuviera un plan del cual no estoy enterado.

—¿Puedo saber el qué? —

—Es mejor que no—Me indica poniéndose de pie, lo que me dice que la pequeñareunión ha terminado—Lo verá esta noche. —

Claro. Esta noche Akane irá a verme, Salgo de la oficina de Tofu y me dirijo a mi escritorio que está completamente... vacío.

Necesito trabajar de verdad.

.

Cuando se dieron las ocho de la noche del día siguiente ya nos encontrábamos en el bar. Algo me decía que hoy tenía que hacer algo al respecto, por lo menos un contacto de presentación como la gente normal, una sacudida de mano y ver a Akane

Todo este tiempo ella pasaba desapercibida, si no estaba en la oscuridad, estaba en el pequeño balcón de arriba con vidrios oscuros , De cualquier forma, siempre sentía que me estaba observando, y cuando no llegaba, simplemente sentía que nada tiene sentido sin que ella estuviese presente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Me estoy tomando demasiado personal todo esto,la muy maldita está intentando aplastar lo poco que tengo de confianza en mí mismo con su indiferencia.

Actue mi rutina los primeros 10 minutos y no la vi por ningún lado. Y mientras me tomaba mi momento de descanso fui a la barra a ver a sasuke, ademásde un trago, realmente lo necesitaba.

—Te ves desesperado—Dice Sasuke limpiando con una franela limpia la barra para disimular un poco nuestra conversación.

—Creo que me está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensé —Digo decepcionado—Ni siquiera la he visto esta noche.

—Bueno, eres el mejor—Me hace un guiño—Sabrás qué hacer, te dejaré por un momento, debo llevar esto atrás. —dice tomando un par de cajas.

Me giro en dirección a la gente a mi alrededor y varias chicas no quitan los ojos de mí. En estos días sasuke me ha dicho que han pagado cientos de tragos para mí e incluso han dejado algunos números telefónicos. Algo que me halaga, pero que no me emociona. Ya no.

Regreso al escenario a regañadientes, ya que estoy sin ánimos porque mi objetivo no está en la mira esta noche, Empiezo a calentar a punto de tomar bastones de pelea tranquilamente cuando escucho de repente que dice alguien:

— ¡Mueve ese culo, guapo!

Mierda. Lo que me faltaba, una borracha que quiere parecer lista. Ignoro su comentario buscando alguna mirada Del personal.

Continúo girando los bastones y la chica ebria cada vez se acerca más.

—¡Muévete, gigolo barato!

Ya está.

Mantén la calma, Ranma.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y la idiota me sonríe en burla. Cuando quiero moverme para actuar, mis ojos se desvían al fondo de las personas.

Ahí está ella. Akane.

Veo que a su derecha está Ryoga, parece que acaban de llegar y no se han dado cuenta que la borracha está susurrando un par de cosas sucias por lo bajo. Solamente yo la puedo escuchar.

La canción de fondo de la rutina, acaba y se llena de aplausos. Cuando doy la señal para la siguiente canción, igual de ritmica, la borracho está a pocos metros del escenario y me arroja un par de billetes.

—¡Dije que te movieras, sexoservidor!

Al escuchar la voz de la chica loca, Ryoga es el primero en acercarse a pasos gigantes para hacerse cargo, quiere evitar que Akane se acerque y retirarlo del escenario.

—Es suficiente ¡Fuera! —Gruñe Ryoga, Veo a su jefa y ésta está tomando un trago de su Champagne, como si nada.

Claro, soy un empleado más. Me desilusiona un poco que haya mandado a Ryoga , ¿Pero qué digo? De dónde ha salido esa idea estúpida de que Akane Tendo anda por ahí salvando a sus empleados de borrachas patéticas en su bar.

Empujo esa idea al fondo de mi subconsciente y continúo actuando, ahora la rabia me hace dar puños en el aire como parte de mi exhibicion, cerrando mis ojos, olvidándome que ella está ahí.

Aplausos invaden nuevamente el lugar y les sonrío.

Cuando termino, la busco con la mirada, como es de esperarse.

Ella se ha ido. Y Ryoga también.

Mierda.

X

Akane había estado evitando a Ranma a propósito, verle era una tortura para ella, era un recordatorio de su pasado, del amor que no se dio y de miles de cosas que quería olvidar.

Además de que no era estupida, sabia que Ranma estaba ahí por algo más que un empleo, así como Ryoga que lo mantenía bien vigilado.

El, que la conocía bien, notaba el cambio en humor de Akane con todo lo relacionado a Ranma, pero lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era como las pupilas avellana se dilataban, como parecía que dejaba de respirar cada vez que lo veía, los empleados del bar le habían dicho que Ranma mejoraba la energía de sus shows cuando la dueña estaba presente. Sabia que al aún tenía sentimientos para con ella, aunque se los negara al mundo, pero sobretodo, a sí mismo.

El había recorrido mucho camino con Akane, había estado con ella siempre, sobretodo en los momentos más difíciles, había sostenido su mano y su cuerpo,cuando llegó el momento de confesarle que el Era P-Chan, ella lo abofeteó y después lo abrazo para llorar en su hombro de nuevo. El en ocasiones como esa sentía la calidez del amor de Akane, ahí fue cuando ella comenzó a corresponder sus atenciones, porque a pesar de todo, el jamás se había propasado con ella, la amaba y respetaba demasiado como para eso, fue ella la que le entregó el primer beso de su relación sin nombre, el que devolvió con ternura y después con pasión desmedida.

Había sido a el, después de todo a quien ella entregó su virginidad, el se sentía honrado y comprometido hasta la muerte con ella, se había convertido en su mano derecha, en los negocios y en la cama. Y había comprendido la vida que ella llevaba conforme avanzaba y cada año era más rica con ese emporio que tenía.

Una vez, le dio el susto se la vida, pues lo llevó a China, le engañó diciendo que se trataba de negocios, pero no, en realidad, lo había llevado ahí para que se curara. Y así lo hizo, Ryoga recordaba el día con lágrimas.

Esa tarde en las posas, el se curó. Ya jamás volvería a ser P-Chan, pero un desafortunado accidente ocurrió, uno de los sirvientes que los acompañaba tropezó al acercarle a Akane café, ella al ver que el hombre caería intento sostenerle y ambos cayeron en una de las posas convirtiéndose en gatos.

El aún se encontraba dentro de la posa del cerdo curándose, cuando salió se encontró con dos gatos negros empapados y a todo el personal vuelto loco.

Aunque regresaras a China, la Maldicion duraba como mínimo 5 años. Habían pasado 4, y con esa figura felina, de ella y su sirviente, se infiltró en la mafia, se hizo mascota de los gangsters, conoció sus más oscuros secretos, supo dónde iban por chicas y ahí se transformó en mujer, haciéndose novia y eventualmente amante del jefe de ellos. Hyunseung, Aquel que ese fatídico día dio la orden para el ataque en el mercado que le costó la vida a su amada hermana.

Ya era conocida por los traficantes, Hyunseung la amaba, se enamoro de su fiera ternura, le enseño de los negocios y como se llevaban, le explicó cómo se podían hacer legítimos. Y dejar esa vida. Ella pronto, como ahora Ryoga era con ella, lo representaba y acompañaba en los negocios y en la cama.

Pero todo fue parte de un plan.

Ella quería venganza, cuando llegó el día para asesinar a Hyunseung no atinaba contar con el valor para quitar una vida, pero era su deber, agendo una cita de negocios en la que sabía que lo traicionarían, y ahí antes de que ella pudiera matarlo o entregarlo a los traficantes del otro cartel, cuando la balacera comenzó y ella sacó su arma negra para atravesarle el pecho, Hyunseung comenzó a infartarse.

—¡Tu no puedes morir aún! Porque Yo tenía que matarte, ¡Como tú mataste a mi hermana!— le dijo desesperada sosteniéndolo.

El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dolor y entendímiento lo golpearon y antes de morir le dijo a los ojos.

—Hay alguien más, el ...el...—

Pero Hyunseung ya había muerto.

Los propios integrantes de su mafia creyeron que ella lo asesino por poder, por quedarse con el imperio, Ryoga llego y atravesó el pecho de Hyunseung con 3 balas de la pistola de Akane. Desde ese momento, creían que ella había asesinado al capo más cruel de Japón, porque tal vez ella era peor, fue temida y respetada, y siguió ahí, para encontrar al hombre por el que Hyunseung ordenó el ataque al mercado.

Ryoga siempre a su lado, la recibía con los brazos abiertos cuando ella llegaba de una reunión de negocios, de una balacera o de otra cama. No le importaba. Nada le importaba, solo ella.

Akane se sentó frente a el y lo saco de sus pensamientos, el le sonrió, y se atrevió a robarle un beso, que ella correspondió, y es que tenía miedo, de que fueran los últimos.


	8. Chapter 8

**YUKI - O NN A**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **¿Te enamorarías de la mujer más peligrosa de Japón?**

 **Un FanFiction con argumento original para Ranma 1/2. AU**

 **Recuerden que el disclaimer legal de mis historias está en mi Profile.**

Notas de la Autora: este fic tendrá motes policiacos y sexies, será narrado en su mayoría, desde la perspectiva de Ranma (RanmaPOV) Gracias por los reviews y su apoyo,

Se que se va desarrollando un poco despacio, pero estos capítulos son necesarios, espero seguir contando con su apoyo!

 **YIKI- O NN A**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Akane correspondió el beso de Ryoga con pasión. Sabía que el la necesitaba y ella también, se deshicieron de sus ropas y dieron paso a la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

Akane estaba a la mitad del camino de llevar sus negocios a tierras sanas y legitimas, ahora con casinos y otras empresas la mayor parte de su dinero era limpio, y hacia muchas donaciones a caridad.

era una asociación respetada a nivel mundial, excepto Japon eso era porque no quería que nadie la vinculara con nada positivo, quería seguir teniendo mala fama hasta atrapar al otro miserable culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

Y la verdad era que si había matado y seducido en el largo camino de su venganza. Respecto a Ranma temia por el, no por ella, ella ya se sentía loca. Perdida.

Habia socios del hampa que aun tenían reuniones secretas con ella. Y ella debía continuar, por su plan.

Ryoga la abrazo fuerte y le dijo: —Tomate libre esta noche — Le dio otro beso y se dejó llevar, gimió al sentir la lengua de Akane deslizarse sobre la suya y entrar a su boca, suave y tibia se paseaba por rincones que lo hacían estremecerse, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para unirse a esa extraordinaria danza que despertaba sus sentidos, dándole las mejores sensaciones que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Ella le sonrio. —No. —

— ¿Iremos al club? —

— Iremos al Club, ¿Que averiguaste de Ranma? —

— Esta aquí como infiltrado de la Policia, sospecho que para entregarte—

Ryoga soltó la información como algo casual pero la verdad era que le enfadaba y dolía que Ranma le hiciera algo como eso a Akane.

Ella sintió las palabras de Ryoga como tenazas calientes oprimiendo su corazón. Pero la verdad era que lo sospechaba.

—Iremos al club, después a casa de Nabiki y Kuno, nos han invitado a cenar. —

Ryoga sonrio. —Bien. — Y la beso de nuevo, sabia que Kuno y Nabiki hacían lo posible porque la relación que tenia con Akane fuera la definitiva, sentía que la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, eran como fuegos artificiales estallando en su interior, llenaban de luces y colores todo su mundo, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Akane para hacer de ese beso uno absoluto, para entregarle el alma y el corazón en éste. Sin embargo, quería darle más, quería que ella lo tuviera todo y se separó despacio para mirarla a los ojos, estaba temblando como si fuese un chiquillo o un hombre que estaba a punto de expresar la más grande de las verdades que guardaba dentro de él. —Akane eres… todo lo que deseo, lo que me enloquece… Te metiste en mi piel, en mi alma y nada ni nadie logró sacarte de allí en todo este tiempo… —le entregó la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que iluminaba su mirada.

Akane interrumpio el beso y lo miro a los ojos. —Me muero por pedirte que te quedes y asegurar que puedo darte lo que deseas, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo porque estaría siendo egoísta, estaría limitándote y la verdad es que me encantaria verte feliz logrando todo lo que mereces, Tampoco me animó a decirte que yo iré contigo a donde me pidas, me falta el valor para cambiar aun mi vida de esa manera... y más que eso, temo que termines decepcionándote de quien soy cuando acabe mi venganza, te juro que daría todo lo que soy y lo que tengo por ser la mujer que deseas tener en tu vida, porque tú eres el hombre en la mía... pero el destino no nos jugó limpio, solo te pido que no me dejes aun... Gracias por salvarme...

.

X

.

(Ranma POV)

La misión no ha salido como de costumbre, estoy en la barra del bar un poco deprimido, mi acto ha terminado, lo más que me he tardado en atrapar a mis objetivos anteriores ha sido uno o dos meses. Y desde el día uno las piezas empiezan a encajar, pero lo único que he conseguido hasta ahora, ha sido un camerino lleno de ropa lujosa, un apartamento que más que vivienda parece una cueva y una borracha gritándome sexoservidor.

Sasuke me sirve un trago y enseguida lo tomo.

—¿Dónde está Mysako?

—Está ayudándome a llevar unas cajas a la bodega—me dice mientras sirve un par de tragos a mi derecha y yo me quedo solo nuevamente, pero cuando siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro que huele a alcohol, me tenso de inmediato haciéndola a un lado.

—No sabía que eras tan arisco, guapo.

Encaro a la mujer que está pidiendo a gritos que clave mis uñas de mujer si aún fuera la peliroja, en ella para apartarla, no me queda mas pues no puedo hacerlo por mi condición de hombre y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No vuelva a ponerme una mano encima, señorita. — le digo arrastrando las palabras.

Otra borracha idiota que quiere acabar con la poca paciencia que tengo y lo peor es que no puedo defenderme como realmente quiero, noqueándolas.

—Todos las que han trabajado aquí tienen un precio, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La sangre me hierve de la cólera, tengo ganas de caerle a golpes, no me importa que lleven vestido y tacones, Me levanto del taburete, prefiero mejor irme antes de cometer una locura cuando siento que me toma fuerte del codo haciéndome retroceder por instinto.

—No he terminado contigo, perro.

¡Es la borracha! Menuda fuerza, La empujo conteniéndome y apenas logro moverla un poco. Es una borracha fuerte, no hay nadie en la barra y se que si hago algo inapropiado me metere en problemas, y a la misión. Ella me abofetea y al intentar detenerla, me corta un poco la mano con un anillo exgerado que porta, ¡Estoy atado de manos!

Perfecto. Cuando necesito un poco de ayuda, no cuento con nadie.

—Suéltame. —

Al escucharme tan enfadado se ríe de mí — Vaya, el perro habla y escupe. —

Me zafo de su fuerte agarre y hago el intento por salir a toda prisa, pero choca su cuerpo contra el mio, su aliento es etílico y a humo, e inmediatamente me provocan ganas de vomitar, nunca me ha gustado el alcohol. Cierro los ojos un momento, Entonces siento un aliento fresco contra mi cara, y una fuerte brisa se apodera de mí. De pronto abro los ojos y la mujer yace en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor por el bofeton que ha recibido en la cara y enseguida le sigue una patada fuerte directa a su estómago. Veo a quien me la quitó de encima y la golpeó se da la vuelta y se acerca para inspeccionarme.

 _Me quedo sin habla._

Sí, definitivamente _ella_ es real.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Me pregunta con su tono enronquecido.

—S…Sí, Akane—digo nervioso, no porque alguien haya querido hacerme daño, sino porque realmente está pasando.

 _Akane –Millonaria- Tendo_ está enfrente de mí, de nuevo, tan malditamente cerca que puedo sentir su olor a gardenias mezclado con agua fresca. Un seductor aroma femenino de mujer peligrosa y llena poder.

Me toma del codo y enseguida siento la fuerte corriente por todo mi cuerpo, ella también la siente por cómo me ve y disimula mirando hacia abajo y ve que tengo un corte del anillo que lleva la mujer ebria y sus ojos cambian de un color café palido a un cafe intenso.

Se gira para ver a Ryoga y le atisba furiosa: —Saca a la bastarda de aquí antes de que la mate con mis propias manos. —

Me sorprende escuchar esas palabras de ella, pero, en realidad se supone que Akane es una mujer peligrosa y no soporta las faltas de nadie. No la Akane de Furinkan.

—Enseguida. — Dice Ryoga nervioso

Akane se gira de nuevo hacia mí, ahora me mira furiosa y no preocupada.

—Ve a limpiarte a tu camerino. —

Y sin más se va y me deja confuso por su reacción ante mí. ¿Yo tengo la culpa?

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría, dudo mucho que ella haya defendido a sus otros empleados de borrachas como esas. Esas palabras de mujer celosa regresan a mi mente y ni siquiera puedo moverme de donde estoy. La gente ha continuado en lo suyo, pero yo no puedo salir de mi pequeño trance en estos momentos.

—¿¡Ranma, qué pasó!? —Escucho la voz de Sasuke, hasta que por fin aparece.

—Nada—Una borracha me acorraló, pero no fue nada.

Me estudia de arriba abajo y se cruza de brazos esperando una mejor explicación con lujo de detalle. Desde que Sasuke es bisexual es muy metiche.

—Akane la alejó de mí y la golpeó. — le explico.

—Mierda—dice sorprendido—¿Ella personalmente te quitó a la tipa?

Me encojo de hombros, todavía ni yo me la creo.

—Vamos, Hay que limpiar ese rasguño. —

—No es nada—Le digo sin quitar mis ojos de la puerta por donde salió Akane

—Sé que no es nada, pero es una buena excusa para hablarte de algo. —

Hago lo que mi amigo me pide y ambos nos dirigimos al camerino, es la primera vez que entra, así que se ha sorprendido mucho, más cuando le dije que era el primer empleado del bar que tenía algo como esto.

—Creo que le gustas—Concluye Sasuke haciéndome resoplar por su ocurrencia.

—Akane ni siquiera me ve, llevamos casi un mes trabajando aquí y hasta ahora pude verla de cerca— miento— y no fue precisamente para una presentación cordial.

—Te defendió—levanta las cejas admirado—Eso es algo grande que seguramente tampoco ha hecho por otro empleado.

Sasuke alcanza una pequeña toalla para limpiar la herida, cuando escuchamos que alguien toca a la puerta. Le grito que pase y cuando veo que es Misayo a ambos nos fulmina con la mirada.

—Señores. Akane me dijo que viniera a su camerino ,quiere hacerle una invitación.

—¿Invitación? —Pregunto asombrado y Sasuke deja de limpiar mi herida para escuchar de qué se trata la invitación.

—Quiere que actue en una de las reuniones anuales que hace con sus socios en su mansión. —Prosigue Mysako

A ver, si entendí. ¿La señora de la mafia quiere que YO actue en una de las reuniones más importantes del año con mafiosos? ¿En su mansión?

—Yo… yo no sé si pueda—Digo nervioso, pero en verdad nervioso—Estamos hablando de personas importantes, no hombres que vienen y se toman un trago en un bar. —

—La Srita Tendo insiste en que sea usted su invitado para que dé una especial presentación esa noche.

—¿Viene Sasuke? —Pregunto viendo a mi amigo, como un estúpido.

—La Srita sólo la nombró a usted.

—Ranma—Me reprende Sasuke, sabe perfectamente que es la jugada que habíamos estado esperando—Haz lo que se te dice.

Sabe que es mi oportunidad de conquistar a Akane de nuevo.

Misako se da la vuelta iracundo.

En menos de diez minutos escucho que tocan de nuevo la puerta. Vistiendo solamente una pantalón suelto, abro la puerta mientras Sasuke sigue sentado observando el lugar.

— Mysako, ya te dije que…

Me quedo sin habla y la respiración me falla al tenerla tan cerca, de nuevo su olor a gardenias y agua fresca hacen que me den ganas de …algo.

—Ranma—dice Akane mientras me ve de arriba abajo y frunce el cejo. —Veo que te encuentras mejor.

No sé a qué se refiere o qué insinúa pero no me gusta su tono.

—Mysako me ha dicho tu petición.

Su silencio me da a entender que es mi turno para hablar, pero mi lengua me hace tregua y ni siquiera puedo articular las palabras, su presencia, su aroma, esos ojos, es tan dolorosamente hermosa.

No quita sus ojos de los míos y estudia mi mirada por un largo rato antes de decir—Pueden ir los dos.

Da un paso hacia atrás y se va. Cierro la puerta como robot.

Asiento con la cabeza porque mi maldita lengua está dormida y cierro la puerta. La carcajada de Sasuke hace que entre en razón de nuevo.

—Ojalá pudieras verte—Se burla.

—¿Qué? —Perfecto. Ahora sí me digno a hablar.

—Estás sonrojado y nervioso, pensé que te ibas a caer desmayado por su presencia.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Admítelo, Saotome.

—No tengo que admitirte nada—Refunfuño dándole la espalda mientras voy por mi ropa, quiero salir de aquí cuando antes.

—Akane tiene lo suyo—Admite Sasuke y hace que lo vea—Vamos a ver si es tan buena como se ve.

Y es lo que más deseo en estos momentos. Que no sea lo que Tofu o la TOKKO piensa. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no es tan inocente. Es una delincuente y tengo que atraparla, no sé cómo, pero tengo que hacerlo y olvidarme de sus ojos hermosos.

—Tú eres el que debe de cuidarse—Susurra—He visto cómo la miras, cómo la buscas cada noche cuando sabes que ella estará ahí, y también he visto cómo te mira, conozco cuando alguien desea lo que tiene enfrente.

Me he quedado sin habla. Cómo es que sabe todo eso y ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de ello. De acuerdo, sí, pero no de esa forma, y escuchándolo de otra persona, es demasiado peligroso, no sólo para mí, para todos.

—Es trabajo, Sasuke.

—No te quieras engañar Ranma.

En estas cosas siempre tienen la razón, aunque lo maldigo por ello. — ¿Qué significa eso?

Es tarde, estamos cansados y decidimos irnos al apartamento

—Saotome Ranma—Mysako de nuevo tocando a mi puerta— Esto es para ti. Me da un sobre dorado y se va.

Cierro la puerta y veo el sobre, GALA leo en un dorado brillante, en el centro del mismo. Acaricio las letras antes de abrirlo y me doy cuenta que es una invitación.

 _La Señorita Akane Tendo_

 _" Se complace en invitarle a su fiesta de Gala anual, deseando que pueda reunirse con él en su Mansión en la Isla de Okinawa"._

 _Un cordial saludo._

Vuelvo a meter la invitación en el sobre y la guardo en mi bolso como un ridículo recuerdo. He escuchado antes de esta gala anual, los hombres más ricos del mundo siempre van, pero no tan ricos e importantes como ella, inversionistas y magnates aburridos. Pero que según Tofu, son transacciones de mercancía, nuevos tratos de índole mafioso.

La pregunta del millón es: ¿Cómo demonios iremos a Okinawa? , se supone que somos simplemente empleados que seguramente no pueden costearse un boleto de ida y vuelta hasta esa isla.

Salí hacia mi apartamento yo solo, Sasuke tenía alguna cita con alguien.

Iba cruzando la calle cuando una camioneta Cadillac Escalade negra se detuvo a mi lado.

—Ranma Saotome—La voz de Mysako me toma por sorpresa y me detengo en seco—Entre.

—No es necesario, Mysako—le digo—no vivo tan lejos. La verdad es que sí vivo algo lejos, pero caminar no me vendría mal,necesito aclarar mi mente y concentrarme en mi objetivo.

—Me temo que debo de insistir—dice de nuevo con voz áspera—a la Srita Tendo no le gusta que le lleven la contraria.

Eso me hace gracia y rio a carcajadas, me detengo de nuevo y Mysako también hace lo mismo.

—Pues ve a dar un par de vueltas y dile que me llevaste, no hay problema. Continúo mi camino y Mysako vuelve a decir: —No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunto molesto por su insistencia.

—Porque ella está en el auto también.

El corazón se me detiene y las piernas dejan de moverse.

Veo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Mysako quien abre la puerta de pasajero y me ofrece entrar con la mirada. Sé que ella está ahí, no tengo escapatoria y me veré como un idiota rechazándola cuando mi objetivo es acercarme a ella.

Respiro hondo y camino hacia la puerta, de inmediato el aroma de agua fresca y gardenias se apodera de mis sentidos y las entrañas empiezas a volverse locas. Me siento con mis piernas suetas y las manos sobre mis rodillas y veo su silueta en el interior del auto, está completamente oscuro dónde ella está, pero hay una pequeña luz por encima de mi cabeza, por lo tanto sólo ella puede verme.


End file.
